Hermione's Special Book
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Ron discovers that Hermione has been reading about a subject that she wouldn't normally read about.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

Notes: This story was originally called "Reading", but that title was simply too boring and dull to me, so I changed it. The actual story, however, is exactly the same as before the title change.

**Hermione's Special Book**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Ron knocked on the door to the bedroom. He knew that Hermione was in there reading, and when she was reading she didn't like to be barged in on unexpected.

He heard Hermione gasp softly on the other side of the door and some shuffling.

"Come in," she said at last.

The twenty year old male walked into the room. After Hermione finished her last year at Hogwarts, they bought a flat together. Ron proposed to her only a week after they moved in, and the two young lovers married months later. Sure, they were young at the time, only nineteen, but they were in love and knew that they wanted to be together forever, so, in Ron's opinion, that was more than enough. They both knew that having kids was a little way down the road, though, preferably after Ron was done with Auror training.

"Hi, Ronnie," Hermione said rather quickly, jumping up out of the bed to kiss him, fumbling with the straps on her nightgown a bit as she rose.

"Are you alright?" Ron said, once the kiss was broken. "You're acting a little...off."

"Me? Off? No, I'm fine," Hermione replied, her arms still around his neck.

"So...you were reading?"

"Yeah, you know me."

"Yes, yes I do," Ron said, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "So what were you reading?"

"Oh, erm, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing. So, um, what's that in your pocket?" Hermione asked, noticing the bulge in Ron's jean pocket.

"Oh, it's actually what I came in here to give you," Ron said, taking a little blue box from his pocket. "I saw this the other day and thought you would like it," he said, opening the box.

Hermione sucked in a sudden deep breath when she saw the beautiful pair of heart shaped diamond earrings. She took the box from him, admiring them.

Ron smiled to himself. While he couldn't currently afford to buy Hermione everything, at least he could buy her something nice once in a while, for no reason except that he loved her.

"Oh, Ron, they're beautiful."

"Like you."

"I love you," Hermione cooed, kissing him.

Ron responded enthusiastically, sticking his tongue in her mouth and wrapping his arm around her petite waist. Hermione broke the kiss suddenly.

"I want to try these on right now," Hermione said. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ron sat on the bed and slipped his shoes off, rubbing his feet. That's when he noticed the corner of a book sticking out from Hermione's pillow.

He removed the pillow and picked the book up. The cover was pink and showed a young couple staring at each other romantically. Across the top was the title "A Witch's Guide To Sex: Everything from Contraceptive Charms, Positions, Toys, and Much More!"

Ron didn't know what to think, but he was shocked, for sure. So that's why Hermione was acting so strange previously? She didn't want him to know she was reading about shagging? He almost laughed at the thought.

He flipped to the page where Hermione's bookmark was and came to page two hundred one. He found that the bookmark was actually a ripped piece of paper that read in Hermione's small, neat handwriting: _Want to try this_. On the page was a heading that read "Riding." Making sure that Hermione was still in the bathroom, Ron removed the paper and began to read the paragraph.

"'_Riding (also referred to as 'the cowgirl position') is when a woman straddles her partner and thrusts on top of him. The man usually helps by placing his hands on the woman's hips, helping to control her movements. The woman will sometimes want to hold onto something for support, such as a bed post or the man's shoulders. Many women, both muggles and witches, enjoy the riding position because the woman has more control._'"

Once Ron finished, he put the ripped paper back in place, closed the book, and put the book in the drawer of the beside table.

So, Hermione wanted to ride him? In a way, he wasn't surprised at all that she wanted to try something new. They had only just started having sex the day of their wedding and they had always done it in the missionary position, him being on top of her. They had tried it from behind a few times too. But she had never ridden him.

Hermione returned from the bathroom a few moments later, wearing her new earrings.

"How do I look?" Hermione said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Beautiful, as always," Ron said, pulling her onto the bed next to him.

Ron kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Gently, he pushed her onto the bed so he was now on top of her. She whimpered beneath him. He rubbed his growing arousal into her thigh.

"Hermione," Ron breathed deeply between kisses.

"Yeah?" Hermione breathed back, her own arousal growing each second.

"Would you like to ride me?"

Hermione stopped kissing his neck for a moment, looking up at him.

"Really?" she said. She sounded surprised, yet Ron saw an enthusiastic look in her expression.

"Yeah, I want to feel you come on top of me. I think you'll like being in control."

Hermione's brown eyes burned with fiery passion as she rolled over, straddling him. She pulled her wand out and muttered a contraceptive charm before throwing her wand aside. She pulled his pants and boxers off as Ron pulled his shirt off from over his head.

Hermione quickly pulled her nightgown off and threw it on the floor. Ron helped with her knickers.

Ron reached up and cupped Hermione's breast. He pinched the nipples. Hermione growled deeply. She had never thought that her breasts were large, but Ron had always said they fit in his large hands perfectly. He loved teasing her nipples.

She lowered her wet womanhood onto Ron's hard member, teasing him with her entrance. Ron put his hand down there and smeared some of her juices onto his hand. He reached his hand back up and licked her sweet and salty juices off, moaning at the taste.

"May I try some?" Hermione said. She knew it drove Ron mad to see her taste herself.

"Hell yeah," Ron replied reaching his hand to her entrance again, gathering as much of her juices as he could.

He reached his hand up to Hermione's eager mouth, where she licked his hand, swirling her tongue all over his fingers. She moaned at the sweetness of her own taste and Ron grunted deeply.

Hermione shivered as she sunk herself down on Ron's cock. She moaned at the new sensation the position was giving her. She began to thrust on top of Ron slowly.

Ron put his hands on the sides of Hermione's hips to help her. He pinched her bum cheeks, loving how soft they felt in his big hand.

Hermione started to ride him a little faster, her breasts beginning to bounce as she moved. She wasn't lasting at all; she could already feel her orgasm nearing.

She leaned down and captured Ron's lips in a kiss, her tongue grazing across his lower lip, begging for entrance into his sweet mouth.

Ron accepted immediately, opening his mouth. Their tongues collided in a passionate dance, each battling for dominance. Hermione broke the kiss and leaned back up. She thrusted on top of him wildly as she played with her hair, pushing it behind her ears so she could see Ron better.

The sight of Hermione above him was driving him mad. The way her breasts were bouncing as she moved on top of him was so beautiful, Ron had the sudden temptation to lean up and bite one of them.

Ron gave into this temptation, pushing himself up so his head was near Hermione's torso. He grabbed her left breast and put it in his mouth. He bit down softly, eliciting a groan from Hermione. While he bit down, he massaged the right breast tenderly.

Hermione pushed him back down, knowing her orgasm was mere seconds away.

"Ron...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Come?" Ron suggested, a goofy smile spreading over his face as he gave Hermione's bum a pinch. "Yeah, me too."

Hermione moved on top of Ron harder and faster, beads of sweat forming by her scalp line and slowly trickling down her face.

The wonderful buildup was killing her; she needed to come. She finally finished when Ron stuck a finger in her arse. She came hard on top of him, moaning Ron's name loudly.

Her slick, wet, inner walls clenched around Ron's member and throbbed around him as she came. Her orgasm was so good that she took him with her. Ron came deep inside her, his seed draining from his member.

Hermione fell off of him, landing next to him. Ron wrapped his long and strong arms around his wife, kissing some of her damp hair.

"How was that, love?" Ron breathed into her ear, noticing she was still wearing the earrings.

"Fucking brilliant. We should have done this sooner."

"Woah, 'Mione, nice choice of language," Ron laughed. "I'm glad you did some research on this."

"What?" Hermione said, her head rising so she could look at him.

"I know you've been reading up on sex, 'Mione," Ron said and he reached over and got the book out of the beside table.

"Oh Ron, I...I didn't mean for you to know that..."

Ron silenced her with a kiss.

"It's okay, Hermione, I know how much you love to read."

Hermione smiled as she snatched the book from him.

"So what else have you been reading about in that book?" Ron said, stroking her hair.

"Nothing you would be interested in."

"Liar."

Hermione smirked at him.

"So, tell me, when did my sweet innocent Hermione start reading about fucking?"

"Actually, Ronald, your sweet innocent little sister who's _never_ had sex with Harry gave me that book last Christmas. I only just started reading it yesterday."

Ron shook Hermione's last statement from his head.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and get us something to eat. Would you like to join me?"

"In the shower? No."

Ron faked hurt as he got up, still completely naked. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Love you more."

"No, I love you more," Ron said, laughing lightly as he began to tickle her.

"Okay, Ron, if we keep this up, you'll never get in the shower."

"You're right. Love you," he said one last time before going into the bathroom. Hermione heard the sound of water running a few moments later.

She smiled to herself, pulling the covers over her still naked figure. She got her book out, opened up to the page where she left off, and began to read, thinking of all the new things she could try with Ron later.


End file.
